Beverly Carson
IT information in this page has to be credited to Stephen King Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Beverly's history. Beverly "Bev" Carson is one of the eight members of The Losers' Club, and one of the three Blessed Ones. She is the daughter of Alvin and Lynda Carson, and niece of Shannon Smith. She is best friends with Pip Muniz-Halliwell, Eddie Kresington, Bill Reynolds, Richie Thompson, Mike Hunter, Stanley Upright, and Ben Hartman. Currently, she only possesses the power of Pyrokinesis. Besides this, she possesses the basic powers of a witch: casting spells, brewing potions, scrying for lost objects or people, divining for information, and seeing and communicating with spirits. Furthermore, Bev can access the Blessed Power of Three, the collective power of the Blessed Ones. Beverly is a member of the Carson Family. History Early Life Heart Burns There Too The Curse Of Derry The Apocalyptic Rockfight The Bathroom The Sewers Throughout Blessed Season 1 To read her full detailed story throughout Season 1: go'' here. Powers and Abilities The following list shows what powers Beverly Carson currently has: 'Basic Abilities' * 'Spell Casting - One of the four basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * 'Potion Making - ''One of the four basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical properties. * Scrying ''- ''One of the four basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship '-' One of the four basic powers, is the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Pyrokinesis - The ability to generate and control fire. ** Fireballs: The ability of throw spheres of fire. Other Powers * High Resistance'' - ''The ability to survive and lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. * The Blessed Power of Three '-' The collective power of the Blessed Ones, shared by Beverly, Pip Muniz-Halliwell and Eddie Kresington. Personality Professional Life Beverly is currently enrolled as a student at Baker High School. Romantic Life Physical Appearance Beverly has auburn ginger hair, and its cut short above her ears. His eyes are the color of blue. Beverly is 5''' feet and '''6 inches tall. Appearances Season 1 * Blinded By The Grimlock * The Sins of the Parents * Daddy's Home * Uh Oh! We're In Treble! * Saving Mr. 35th President * Wiccans Envied Notes and Trivia * The last name of the character was changed from Marsh to Carson, this change was made by Matt (the creator of Blessed) in order to avoid copyright issues. * The actual height of the actor is 5' 0", but Matt has bumped the character (Beverly)’s height up six inches. * Her mother was a witch before death and her father is a mortal. * Beverly has extensive knowledge of the forces of good. Seen in "Blinded By The Grimlock", Beverly explains to her friend Bill, that the new kid (Pip) was a witch as she'd seen his power flowing from him. She continued by saying that Pip had to be one of the most powerful witches in existence, that three were sisters and one was a child; narrowing it down to the new kid being "blessed". * Beverly is a huge fan of Phoebe Halliwell and has told the latter that she has helped her through some very rough times growing up. * With Eddie, both she and him cast the “To Call A Lost Witch” spell to bring Pip to them at the Carson House. References # Beverly Carson (Marsh) - visit them for more. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Blessed Ones Category:Witches Category:Carson Family Category:Magical Beings Category:Magical Humans Category:Humans Category:Good Beings Category:Females Category:Losers' Club Category:Students Category:Baker High Students